Tempting
by PuyoPuyoBoy
Summary: A Skype Chat Roleplay we did in an AU for our forum about ten trolls who play SGRUB and they all talk in their typing quirks. Contains Yaoi, AKA BoyxBoy.


Georgie yawns, stirring in his recuperacoon [4/16/2011 11:16:37 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is going about the normal tasks of keeping this humble meteor in The Veil of The Medium clean and organized. That means he is preparing breakfast and stacking dishes in cabinets and typing on the computer to someone named vorePopsicle and wearing a pink apron.  
>[416/2011 11:18:00 PM] Georgie: ((vorePopsicle.  
>[416/2011 11:18:04 PM] Georgie: ((0_0 [4/16/2011 11:18:48 PM] EctoBiolocat: M-Mr. L-Lemark s-sir...C-could y-you p-please c-come d-down f-for b-breakfast?  
>[416/2011 11:19:00 PM] Georgie: Georgie wakes up [4/16/2011 11:19:06 PM] EctoBiolocat: W-we're having w-waffles t-today!  
>[416/2011 11:19:12 PM] Georgie: Georgie jumps out of the recuperacoon and gets dressed [4/16/2011 11:19:19 PM] Georgie: =Waffles!=  
>[416/2011 11:20:36 PM] EctoBiolocat: /me's stutter appears to get worse and worse by the day. Nonetheless, he prepares a big stack of Trolgian((LOL, Belgian Pun)) waffles with sticky Syrup and Butter.  
>[416/2011 11:22:08 PM] Georgie: Georgie runs in, screeching to a halt [4/16/2011 11:22:40 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat turns around.  
>[416/2011 11:22:57 PM] EctoBiolocat: Th-thanks f-for coming. G-glad y-you could j-join us f-for breakfast...  
>[416/2011 11:23:13 PM] Georgie: Georgie grins and nods.  
>[416/2011 11:24:18 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sets down a stack of at least fourteen of the buttery, chewy, flaky, sticky, delicious pastry-breakfast foods in front of Lemark.  
>[416/2011 11:24:24 PM] EctoBiolocat: P-Please enj-joy...  
>[416/2011 11:24:30 PM] EctoBiolocat: I m-made th-them myself...  
>[416/2011 11:24:51 PM] Georgie: Georgie ...  
>[416/2011 11:24:55 PM] Georgie: Georgie Awweeee [4/16/2011 11:25:41 PM] Georgie: Georgie digs in [4/16/2011 11:29:24 PM] EctoBiolocat: S-slow d-down, y-you m-might g-get a t-t-tummy a-ache, M-Mr. L-Lemark...  
>[416/2011 11:29:56 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat giggles quietly, his face gaining a tinge of brown.  
>[416/2011 11:34:30 PM] Georgie: Georgie gags.  
>[416/2011 11:34:39 PM] Georgie: Georgie pounds his chest for a moment.  
>[416/2011 11:34:45 PM] Georgie: Georgie spits out a wad of pancake [4/16/2011 11:34:59 PM] Georgie: =...Yeh, you're r\ght=  
>[416/2011 11:35:02 PM] Georgie: *waffle [4/16/2011 11:35:13 PM] EctoBiolocat: ...O-Oh m-my...  
>[416/2011 11:35:19 PM] EctoBiolocat: A-are y-you o-okay?  
>[416/2011 11:36:00 PM] Georgie: =F\ne=  
>[416/2011 11:38:06 PM] EctoBiolocat: Th-that's g-good..  
>[416/2011 11:39:12 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat blushes some more, giving Lemark a quick hug.  
>[416/2011 11:39:24 PM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm g-glad y-your o-okay, M-Mr. L-Lemark...  
>[416/2011 11:39:58 PM] Georgie: =\t's cool=  
>[416/2011 11:39:58 PM] Georgie: Georgie grins.  
>[416/2011 11:42:23 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat lets go of Lemark's head, blushing severely.  
>[416/2011 11:42:33 PM] Georgie: =Uh=  
>[416/2011 11:42:51 PM] Georgie: =Wht's w\th the brown cheeks, bud?=  
>[416/2011 11:43:12 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat blushes more intensely, covering up face [4/16/2011 11:43:23 PM] EctoBiolocat: N-nothing, M-Mr. L-Lemark, s-sir...  
>[416/2011 11:43:38 PM] EctoBiolocat: W-would y-you l-like s-some m-more W-Waffles?  
>[416/2011 11:49:58 PM] Georgie: =Hell yeh!=  
>[416/2011 11:50:37 PM] EctoBiolocat: Y-yay! I-I'm g-glad y-you l-like th-them...  
>[416/2011 11:51:09 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat goes and gets another stack of waffles, and puts them on a plate.  
>[416/2011 11:51:47 PM] Georgie: Georgie eats them up [4/16/2011 11:51:58 PM] Georgie: =Wnt to et w\th me, Myth?=  
>[416/2011 11:52:00 PM] Georgie: Georgie smiles [4/16/2011 11:52:07 PM] EctoBiolocat: R-really?  
>[416/2011 11:52:20 PM] Georgie: =Yeh!=  
>[416/2011 11:52:26 PM] Georgie: Georgie pats a seat next to him.  
>[416/2011 11:54:32 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sits down next to him, now suddenly holding a plate with, like, three of the thick, sticky treats that he took from his Sylladex.  
>[416/2011 11:55:42 PM] Georgie: Georgie eats next to him, unaware of anything.  
>[416/2011 11:56:43 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is suddenly punched in the face by Pennie, who proccedes to steal his waffles, while he hits the linoleum floor.  
>[416/2011 11:56:53 PM] EctoBiolocat: Pennie: Thanks for the Waffles, "Pal"!  
>[416/2011 11:57:32 PM] Georgie: =The hell?=  
>[416/2011 11:57:39 PM] Georgie: Georgie SWEET CATCH!  
>[416/2011 11:57:50 PM] Georgie: Georgie tried to speed-catch Myth [4/16/2011 11:58:43 PM] EctoBiolocat: O-ow...N-no P-Problem..M-Ms. P-P-Pennie, m-ma'am...  
>[416/2011 11:59:01 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sits up, a small bruise on his cheek.  
>[416/2011 11:59:06 PM] Georgie: =Hey, mn, he ws et\ng!=  
>[416/2011 11:59:23 PM] EctoBiolocat: Pennie: Feh, He gave it up easily. So it's mine.  
>[416/2011 11:59:36 PM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat Pennie: Eats Waffles.  
>[12:00:37 AM] Georgie: =Oh?=<br>[12:00:43 AM] Georgie: Georgie A blur.  
>[12:00:51 AM] Georgie: Georgie Pennie: Realize your waffles are gone [12:00:58 AM] Georgie: Georgie holds them in his hands.<br>[12:01:05 AM] Georgie: Georgie gives a shit eating grin [12:01:14 AM] Georgie: =Shouldn't of let them get stolen=  
>[12:01:23 AM] Georgie: Georgie grabs Mythos by the hand.<br>[12:01:27 AM] Georgie: Georgie leads him away.  
>[12:01:36 AM] Georgie: =Let's get out of here, bro=<br>[12:02:21 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat Pennie: Stare at air, still making eating motion with hand [12:02:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat follows [12:02:36 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but...  
>[12:02:39 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is confused.<br>[12:03:34 AM] Georgie: =Dude, you cn't let tht sh\t be hppen\ng=  
>[12:06:43 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but...I-If sh-she w-wanted th-them...sh-she c-could h-have th-them...<br>[12:08:46 AM] Georgie: =Screw her, she a\n't noth\ng but cold b\tch=  
>[12:09:34 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but, th-that's k-kind o-of m-mean...I-Isn't i-it?<br>[12:09:39 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I m-mean...  
>[12:09:50 AM] EctoBiolocat: I d-don't r-really n-need t-the w-waffles...<br>[12:10:09 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm n-not th-that hungry a-anyway...  
>[12:10:17 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat 's stomach suddenly growls'<br>[12:10:23 AM] Georgie: =St\ll=  
>[12:10:30 AM] Georgie: =Here, hve m\ne=<br>[12:10:34 AM] Georgie: Georgie hands over the waffles [12:11:20 AM] EctoBiolocat: Th-thank y-you M-Mr. L-Lemark, S-Sir..  
>[12:11:35 AM] Georgie: =\t's no problem=<br>[12:11:42 AM] Georgie: =Just Lemrk, mn=  
>[12:11:50 AM] Georgie: =We're buds, m \ r\ght?=<br>[12:11:55 AM] Georgie: Georgie thumbs up [12:12:56 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat nods politiely [12:13:01 AM] EctoBiolocat: Y-yes w-we a-are...  
>[12:13:13 AM] EctoBiolocat: Th-thank y-you..<br>[12:13:37 AM] Georgie: =L\ke \ s\d=  
>[12:13:44 AM] Georgie: =\t's no problem=<br>[12:16:42 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat eats like, two and a half waffles before stopping.  
>[12:16:58 AM] Georgie: =?=<br>[12:17:13 AM] EctoBiolocat: Th-thanks...I-I'll s-save th-these for l-later..I-I'm f-full...  
>[12:17:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat puts the HALF-EATEN WAFFLES in the Syllade [12:17:33 AM] EctoBiolocat: *x [12:18:26 AM] Georgie: =Cool=<br>[12:18:46 AM] Georgie: =Wht do y feel l\ke do\ng, best motherfuck\ng fr\end=  
>[12:21:51 AM] EctoBiolocat: M-maybe w-we c-could..u-uhm...w-watch T-TV?<br>[12:22:25 AM] Georgie: =Wht the heck would be on the th\ng?= [12:22:42 AM] Georgie: = ll of the chnnels probbly got knocked out=  
>[12:24:08 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-Oh...I-I'm s-sorry..<br>[12:24:27 AM] EctoBiolocat: W-What d-do y-you w-want t-to d-do?  
>[12:24:46 AM] Georgie: =Let's rce=<br>[12:24:53 AM] Georgie: =\'ll slow down, heh=  
>[12:25:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-Okay...<br>[12:25:41 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat nervously gets ready to run like hell.  
>[12:27:07 AM] Georgie: =3=<br>[12:27:10 AM] Georgie: =2!=  
>[12:27:13 AM] Georgie: =1!=<br>[12:27:16 AM] Georgie: Georgie takes off [12:28:18 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat starts running, and runs into a nearby wall as he is kind of winded from the sudden turbulence of wind.  
>[12:28:33 AM] Georgie: =Oh sh\t!=<br>[12:29:41 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm o-okay...  
>[12:29:48 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I th-think...<br>[12:32:53 AM] Georgie: =lr\ght=  
>[12:33:41 AM] EctoBiolocat: C-can w-we m-maybe j-just s-sit d-down f-for a b-bit...?<br>[12:35:03 AM] Georgie: =Of course, mn=  
>[12:35:08 AM] Georgie: Georgie sits down on the floor next to the wall [12:39:24 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sits dow against the wall as well, stomach growling a small bit.<br>[12:41:28 AM] EctoBiolocat: S-say, L-Lemark...  
>[12:41:51 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I l-like b-being f-friends w-with y-you.<br>[12:46:00 AM] Georgie: =...Relly?=  
>[12:46:12 AM] Georgie: =Shoot, mn, you're gonn mke me blush=<br>[12:46:35 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-oh...I-I'm s-sorry...  
>[12:46:48 AM] Georgie: =\ d\dn't sy stop!=<br>[12:47:15 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-oh! O-okay...  
>[12:47:23 AM] EctoBiolocat: Y-your r-really n-nice...<br>[12:47:37 AM] EctoBiolocat: A-and y-you've n-never h-hurt m-me...  
>[12:47:47 AM] Georgie: =Why would \ do tht?=<br>[12:48:06 AM] Georgie: =Tht's pretty fuck\ng unconsc\ble!=  
>[12:48:17 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm n-not s-sure...b-but s-some p-people d-do i-it...<br>[12:48:37 AM] EctoBiolocat: L-like M-Ms. Pennie a-and M-Ms. Pipira [12:48:56 AM] Georgie: =Well they're b\tches=  
>[12:50:23 AM] EctoBiolocat: H-huh?<br>[12:54:21 AM] Georgie: =They're just men for the ske of \t=  
>[12:55:23 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...Th-thanks L-Lemark...<br>[12:55:44 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat inches closer to him, curling up a tiny bit.  
>[12:56:33 AM] Georgie: Georgie raises an eyebrow [12:56:51 AM] Georgie: =nyth\ng on your m\nd, l\ttle buddy?=<br>[12:57:16 AM] EctoBiolocat: A-A l-little...  
>[12:57:43 AM] Georgie: =Sy \t, mn=<br>[12:58:13 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...  
>[12:58:15 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...I-It's c-cold in h-here...<br>[12:58:38 AM] Georgie: Georgie blink.  
>[12:58:40 AM] Georgie: Georgie Oh shit.<br>[12:58:44 AM] Georgie: Georgie He knows where this is heading.  
>[12:59:22 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat curls up closer [12:59:31 AM] Georgie: Georgie just sits there [12:59:37 AM] Georgie: =Uhh...=<br>[12:59:38 AM] EctoBiolocat: S-sorry, a-am I m-making y-you u-uncomfortable...?  
>[12:59:48 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat scooches back.<br>[1:00:20 AM] Georgie: Georgie !  
>[1:00:27 AM] Georgie: Georgie suddenly turns bright green [1:00:35 AM] Georgie: =No, Of course not!=<br>[1:00:42 AM] EctoBiolocat: ?  
>[1:00:46 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is now confuzzled [1:01:18 AM] Georgie: ((Whooops [1:01:25 AM] Georgie: ((I misread "scooch"<br>[1:01:28 AM] Georgie: (( as "smooch"  
>[1:01:30 AM] Georgie: ((derp.<br>[1:01:38 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((Herpa Derpa))  
>[1:02:11 AM] Georgie: = l\ttle=<br>[1:02:41 AM] EctoBiolocat: S-sorry...  
>[1:03:37 AM] Georgie: = \t's f\ne, bro, \ just never been th\s close to someone=<br>[1:04:09 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat scooches back a little further [1:05:26 AM] Georgie: =You don't hve to go=  
>[1:05:32 AM] Georgie: Georgie scooches closer [1:05:46 AM] EctoBiolocat: ?<br>[1:05:59 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is kind of confused on whether or not to scooch back [1:06:27 AM] Georgie: Georgie =Scoooch=  
>[1:06:31 AM] Georgie: Georgie is pretty close now.<br>[1:06:59 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat blushes sharply.  
>[1:08:46 AM] EctoBiolocat: U-um...I-I h-have t-to go t-to th-the...uhm...b-bathroom!<br>[1:08:57 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat stands up, and absconds to the bathroom [1:09:11 AM] Georgie: =lr\ght=  
>[1:09:55 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat holes up in bathroom for almsot an hour, before stepping out, praying nobody was there.<br>[1:10:30 AM] Georgie: =Yo=  
>[1:10:39 AM] EctoBiolocat: W-WOAH!<br>[1:10:46 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat leaps backwards [1:10:53 AM] EctoBiolocat: Y-you s-scared m-me...  
>[1:11:17 AM] Georgie: =\ w\ted, bro. Got some gmes=<br>[1:11:45 AM] EctoBiolocat: U-Uhmm, Y-yay...!  
>[1:12:11 AM] Georgie: Georgie takes out gameboy-like things [1:13:01 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat takes Grubboy Advance [1:13:17 AM] EctoBiolocat: W-What g-games d-do y-you h-have..?<br>[1:13:50 AM] Georgie: =Sp\nj Mystery!  
>[1:14:04 AM] EctoBiolocat: Y-yay..!<br>[1:15:13 AM] Georgie: Georgie starts playing [1:15:42 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat also plays, and then, suddenly, his stomach growls.  
>[1:15:53 AM] Georgie: Georgie raises an eyebrow [1:16:02 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat blushes [1:17:41 AM] Georgie: =M\ght wnt to et bro=<br>[1:18:09 AM] EctoBiolocat: N-no..I-I'm f-fine...  
>[1:18:28 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm st-still f-full f-from b-breakfast...!<br>[1:20:16 AM] The Real Georgie: =Tell tht to your stomch=  
>[1:20:55 AM] EctoBiolocat: N-no, r-really! I-I..uh...I-I...<br>[1:22:24 AM] The Real Georgie: =\ w\ll p\n you down nd force feed you=  
>[1:24:27 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but I-I'm N-not H-Hungry! I-I'm s-super s-stuffed! Y-yeah! S-Stuffed!<br>[1:25:01 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie pins Mythos down [1:25:14 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie ejects the Waffles he stored away [1:25:16 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie Catch [1:25:21 AM] EctoBiolocat: N-no! P-Please!  
>[1:25:32 AM] The Real Georgie: =\ s\d \ would=<br>[1:26:46 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but I-I'm f-fine! S-see?  
>[1:26:49 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat smiles [1:26:54 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat stomach growls [1:26:54 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie gives him waffles [1:27:31 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat unhappily eats A waffle [1:28:18 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie stuffs them down his throat [1:30:26 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat chews, and swallows them unhappily.<br>[1:30:42 AM] EctoBiolocat: F-fine, th-there! Y-you h-happy!  
>[1:30:51 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat stomach continues to growl [1:30:58 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...G-gog d-dammit.<br>[1:31:11 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie facepalms [1:31:15 AM] The Real Georgie: =Sh\t=  
>[1:31:24 AM] The Real Georgie: =Back the k\tchen=<br>[1:31:29 AM] The Real Georgie: =Wa\t=  
>[1:31:33 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie REALIZATION [1:31:38 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie checks the bathroom [1:32:34 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat There is nothing out of place in the bathroom. except for a small amount of suspicious brown liquid spattered in the ablution trap.<br>[1:33:09 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie !  
>[1:33:14 AM] The Real Georgie: =Myth=<br>[1:33:32 AM] The Real Georgie: =Hve you been throw\ng up \n th\s th\ng?=  
>[1:34:36 AM] EctoBiolocat: Uhhh...N-No...?<br>[1:36:40 AM] The Real Georgie: =...Don't l\e to me=  
>[1:37:10 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sniffles, sitting up.<br>[1:37:28 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-but..I-I'm...N-not...L-lying...  
>[1:38:03 AM] The Real Georgie: =\'m just worr\ed mn=<br>[1:38:24 AM] The Real Georgie: =You've been gett\ng hungry more even fter you te bunch of wffles...so...yeh=  
>[1:39:05 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sniffles some more [1:39:23 AM] EctoBiolocat: B-b-but...I...I...I...<br>[1:39:36 AM] The Real Georgie: =...Tell me, bro=  
>[1:43:16 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm s-sorry...<br>[1:43:25 AM] The Real Georgie: =?=  
>[1:43:52 AM | Edited 1:46:02 AM] EctoBiolocat: me sniffles, stands up, and runs off into the transportalizer back to his room [1:46:29 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((DAMMIT IT DIDN'T WORK))  
>[1:49:57 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie runs after him [1:52:10 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat When Lemark arrives he sees Mythos, sleeve completely rolled up, revealing several dark brown scars that he had never seen before, and Mythos was about to make a new one, according to the way he was holding that knife against his wrist, whimperin a sobbing, diluted brown tears running down his face, as he pressed himself into his recuperacoon, screeching and hollering as the knife cut the flesh roughly and hardly.<br>[1:54:39 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie !  
>[1:54:50 AM] The Real Georgie: =WHT THE FUCK!=<br>[1:56:56 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is startled, dropping the knife, letting the pourous, chocolate-scentled liquid pour from the vein.  
>[1:57:26 AM] The Real Georgie: =JEGUS GR\ST!=<br>[1:57:32 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie looks shocked beyond belief [2:00:26 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat J-just stares, tears still streaking down his face [2:00:45 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie rubs some tears forming on his own eyes [2:00:55 AM] The Real Georgie: =Why...?=  
>[2:01:14 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...<br>[2:01:22 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat looks down.  
>[2:01:32 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...B-because I-I'm w-worthless...<br>[2:04:58 AM] The Real Georgie: =...Mythos..=  
>[2:05:04 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie walks over to him, and lifts his chin up.<br>[2:05:17 AM] The Real Georgie: =Wht m \ go\ng to do w\th you?=  
>[2:05:49 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...H-hug m-me?<br>[2:06:00 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sniffles again [2:09:55 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie hugs him, patting him on the back gently.  
>[2:12:10 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat bursts into tears again, hugging back, getting chocolate-colored low-blood all over the back of the green-blood's shirt.<br>[2:13:16 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie coos encouraging words. "=Let \t out, mn=  
>[2:13:55 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry...<br>[2:14:07 AM] EctoBiolocat: I-I'm s-such a d-d-dumbass!  
>[2:15:23 AM] The Real Georgie: =Dude, tht tt\t\tude's the only problem w\th you=<br>[2:15:52 AM] EctoBiolocat: W-what?  
>[2:16:39 AM] The Real Georgie: =You're wesome=<br>[2:16:49 AM] The Real Georgie: =You just don't know \t, mn=  
>[2:18:54 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...<br>[2:19:02 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat stares up at Lemark [2:20:20 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat kisses Lemark on the lips, gently.  
>[2:21:24 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie surprised!<br>[2:21:27 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie turns deep green [2:22:02 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie pulls away for a moment. "=\...ctully thought \t ws gonn turn out l\ke th\s.="  
>[2:22:23 AM] The Real Georgie: =Cn't sy \'m not enjoy\ng \t=<br>[2:22:27 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie returns the kiss [2:23:45 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat blushes intensely, face turning a bright brown color. He kneads his fingers through the other troll's hair, getting chocolately blood all over his head.  
>[2:24:19 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie doesn't notice the blood, entranced by the kiss [2:25:36 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat gently falls back as he forgets to try to keep himself balanced by the kiss, and falls backward, so now Lemark was on top of him, still kissing.<br>[2:25:49 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie 's eyes open wide [2:27:14 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie just sort of pulls away. "=Let me breathe, mn=  
>[2:28:14 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat pants heavily, face still a dark brown color, before placing an affectionate lick upon Lemark's nose.<br>[2:31:13 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie smiles. "=Heh=  
>[2:33:28 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie kisses his nose. "=You're dorble, you know that?=<br>[2:34:20 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat affectionately rubs at Lemark's groin with his [Mythos'] knee.  
>[2:37:19 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie 's eyebrows nearly fall off his face [2:37:26 AM] The Real Georgie: =Who!=<br>[2:38:10 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((Is it bad that at the same time as this, I'm writing an SDrop AU Rapefic with Tyke and Ignius?))  
>[2:38:23 AM] EctoBiolocat: Sh-should I s-stop?<br>[2:38:33 AM] The Real Georgie: ((...Nope.))  
>[2:38:44 AM] The Real Georgie: =Nh...Just...wow=<br>[2:39:32 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat smirks, as he goes to rub just the smallest bit more vigorously, snickering at the older's reaction.  
>[2:40:10 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie is sweating a bit by now.<br>[2:40:39 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat runs a tongue gently up and down Lemark's chest.  
>[2:40:48 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie ((oh my.))<br>[2:41:02 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((*neck))  
>[2:41:28 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((SORRY. Like I said, I'm writing a rapefic at the same time, my brain isn't processing correctly!))<br>[2:41:57 AM] The Real Georgie: ((No, I'm used to this kind of stuff.  
>[2:42:01 AM] The Real Georgie: ((...Don't ask how.))<br>[2:42:11 AM] EctoBiolocat: ((...I won't.))  
>[2:42:19 AM] The Real Georgie: ((Weird friends. :V))<br>[2:42:26 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie shudders a bit.  
>[2:42:34 AM] The Real Georgie: =N-nyeh...=<br>[2:43:32 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat sniggers, and he reaches down and gently begins to rub Lemark's groin through the pants with his hand, all the while playfully toying with him [2:44:25 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie winces, murmuring a bit.  
>[2:45:38 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat gently manuevers his fingers to unbuckle Lemarks pants, and slowly shimmy them off, as he starts another kiss, this time with some tongue action.<br>[2:48:18 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie lets out a small gasp. "=you work qu\ck="  
>[2:48:36 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat giggles [2:48:49 AM] EctoBiolocat: R-really? Th-this is m-my f-first t-time...<br>[2:50:12 AM] The Real Georgie: =M\ne too...=  
>[2:51:32 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-oh...H-heh...Y-you s-seem p-pretty g-good f-for y-your f-first t-t-time...<br>[2:53:43 AM] The Real Georgie: =\ \n't do\ng sh\t...=  
>[2:53:52 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat slowly, gently rubs at the older's bone bulge with more or less vigor.<br>[2:54:30 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie shivers, a grin spreading. "=Just l\ke tht="  
>[2:59:08 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat continues to rub, with more and more vigor, faster and faster every second, a grin spreading over the younger one's face as he spends a quick second or two to pleasure himself.<br>[2:59:56 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie 's grin twitches every few seconds as he lets out a small moan. "=H-h-how long hve you been wnt\ng to do th\s?=  
>[3:01:12 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat gives another sweet kiss, continuing to rub, beginning to strip the older fellow of his boxers. "Q-Quite a w-w-while...a-actually..."<br>[3:01:21 AM] The Real Georgie: =Thought so=  
>[3:01:26 AM] The Real Georgie: =\ d\d too...=<br>[3:02:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: G-good...  
>[3:03:11 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat removes Lemark's boxers, taking a couple more moments to pleasure himself, letting out a few moans, before going back to rubbing the hard, exposed bone-bulge.<br>[3:04:06 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie is jittery. He's trying to hold back, but he's a bit too quick on the draw.  
>[3:05:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat grins, letting out another moan, as he kisses the older troll, while squeezing and rubbing the jittery member in all the right places.<br>[3:06:31 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie squirms, enjoying the kiss but not used to being touched at all, let alone like this [3:08:17 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat while using one hand to pleasure his matesprit, he uses his other hand to begin undressing himself, removing the shirt, and unbuckling his belt, rubbing himself a little as well.  
>[3:09:32 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie moans Mythos' name, reaching over and helping the younger troll with the rubbing.<br>[3:10:40 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat moans heavily as he fully undressed himself, feeling full skin on skin contact. "F-Fuuuuuuuuuuuck..." He groans, letting his jaw hang lose, his eyes clamped shut in pure pleasure and ecstasy.  
>[3:13:07 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie looks around [3:13:22 AM] The Real Georgie: "=We should probbly f\nd somewhere pr\vte=<br>[3:13:45 AM] EctoBiolocat: ...P-probably...  
>[3:14:21 AM] The Real Georgie: "...=Don't tell me tht one of our temmtes \s lredy gonn wlk \n on us."<br>[3:14:48 AM] EctoBiolocat: "I p-pray no-"  
>[3:14:56 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat SUDDENLY, THE DOOR OPENS.<br>[3:15:08 AM] The Real Georgie: =FUCK=  
>[3:16:01 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat Standing there is dearest Afniel, who, despite being shocked on the outside, she had honestly seen this coming from FAAAAAR AWAY.<br>[3:16:19 AM] The Real Georgie: =...=  
>[3:16:24 AM] The Real Georgie: =Well sh\t=<br>[3:16:39 AM] EctoBiolocat: Afniel: ...  
>[3:17:15 AM] EctoBiolocat: Afniel: W3ll...I'll com3 back lat3r...<br>[3:17:34 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat Afniel: Clsoe The Door and Tell Pennie What Happened.  
>[3:18:11 AM] The Real Georgie: =Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck=<br>[3:18:48 AM] EctoBiolocat: G-get on th-the t-transportalizer and g-get t-to th-the r-roof.  
>[3:18:50 AM] EctoBiolocat: NOW.<br>[3:19:16 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie takes off [3:19:20 AM] The Real Georgie: =RUN=  
>[3:19:28 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie lands on the transportalizer [3:19:33 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie WHOOSH [3:19:53 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat Follows onto the transportalizer, and shouts "PCHO-" teleports to the roof. "-OOOOOOO!"<br>[3:20:23 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie wipes some of his sweat off [3:21:20 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-okay...I th-think w-were s-safe...  
>[3:21:40 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat stumbles lazily over to Lemark.<br>[3:21:45 AM] EctoBiolocat: Wh-where were we...?  
>[3:21:54 AM] The Real Georgie: =Let me see..=<br>[3:22:00 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie gets down on his knees.  
>[3:22:17 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie gives Mythos' bulge a quick, curious lick.<br>[3:22:43 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat is startles, a swaves of ecstasy are insantly shot through his body.  
>[3:22:50 AM] EctoBiolocat: O-oh...g-gog...<br>[3:24:36 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie wraps his lips around it and starts thrusting his skull, running his tongue over the bulge.  
>[3:24:51 AM] EctoBiolocat: F-Fuuuuuck!<br>[3:25:30 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat screams, entangling his bloody, chocolate-covered fingers in Lemark's hair.  
>[3:27:07 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie keeps suckling at it, muffled shouts of pleasure [3:28:22 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat moans, groaning, never wanting this pleasure to stop as the sick fires continue to capitulate at his loins. "F-fuuck...F-fuck...!" He moans loudly into the empty sky of the Medum.<br>[3:30:11 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie looks up at Mythos. "=Come on...g\ve \t, Myth=  
>[3:32:29 AM] EctoBiolocat: EctoBiolocat tugs harder against Lemark's hair, moaning and screaming with pleasure. He thrusts himself forward, having definitely hit climax, and he let loose a wild burst of orange-brown genetic material.<br>[3:33:06 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie wipes some of the material off his face, licking some of it up.  
>[3:33:12 AM] The Real Georgie: The Real Georgie smiles. <div> 


End file.
